Long Time No See
by MillieAshford
Summary: "She is leaving me... will I ever see her again?" The exploration of the emotional journey of Jellal regarding his one true love, Erza. Modern AU


Hello dear readers,

This is a song inspired story, exploring the emotions from Jellal's POV. I hope you enjoy it, and please review, as feedback is greatly appreciated ^_^

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Long Time No See**

"Why don't you understand, Jellal?" She said that day. I wondered about that too.

"Why can't you see that this… this thing that we have is not going to work out?!" She muttered as she threw her hands up, gesturing wildly.

I didn't see where she was coming from, neither did I anticipate what was going to happen next.

As her short scarlet hair floated like a halo when the wind swept it up, I still could not come to my senses and grasp this concept that she was going to leave me. For one month? For a few years? Or was it going to be for eternity?

Sighing, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Frowning, she leaned in closer to me, and I swear my heart just accelerated faster than ever before. Breathing, her soft breaths went in through my heart and filled my brain. Kissing, it was as if the time slowed down.

Okay, I admit it. It wasn't on the lips. But as the quick peck on my cheek left as quickly as it came, I was suddenly feeling the weight of reality.

She was leaving me.

Watching as another aeroplane took off the runway from the safety of the terminal windows, I wondered which one was her plane. Where was she going? Will she ever come back?

But most of all, can our love last forever?

 **7 years, 5 months and 36 days.**

Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to sound all Mr. Know it all, and such. I miss her, I really do.

The first month passed in a blur. Then one day, I woke up and missed her smile.

When I went to her favourite park and sat underneath the shade of her favourite tree, I fully experienced life through her eyes. The view, the peacefulness and how much nature was at harmony with the big city we lived in.

It was as if she was there, sitting next to me. Chatting about the frivolous things in life, the idiotic workmates she had to put up with, and the most recent strawberry dessert she had eaten.

Strawberries. You know Erza, I can't even eat them now without welling up.

Christmas arrived at my doorstep not a minute sooner. The first Christmas without you.

A Christmas without you constant, incessant worrying about the way the decorations were displayed on the tree, which I must say is always a perfect mix of tinsel and bauble. Every single year spending Christmas with you has allowed me to be encompassed in this world of joy and Christmas spirit.

You taught me the joys of giving, and the happiness of receiving. You gave freely, and never asked anyone for anything.

Not even that time when Natsu accidently burnt a hole through your favourite mittens, even if that was actually humanely possible in the first place.

Not even that time when Gray kept stripping in our group photos, no matter how much you tried to restrain that stupid idiot.

Not even that time when Lucy accidently ate the strawberry fruitcake you have been saving for when the stress of work hits you hard. And you didn't even scold her like you do to me.

And do you know Erza, you know what. You gave me something irreplaceable.

 **You gave me life.**

Although you are not with me, as I am walking down the path you always took when you returned home every evening back in the day. I still feel your presence. It's as if you have never left.

Currently, I am thinking about the days that you have gone by without me. Did you miss me as much as I did for you, Erza?

Holding that picture we took those many years ago at the Sakura viewing festival. We were so young back then, not yet in our 20s. A blush adorned your cheeks as our foreheads were touching, both lost in the dark orbs of the other's eyes. I remember how nervous I was that day, as it was the first date that we ever had before.

Now, if I walked through the same Sakura trail, it wouldn't be the same. It will never be the same without you.

Will you suddenly show up, right there, in that coffee shop round the corner?

If you did, I would embrace you and just plaster on this stupid grin on my face. I would be continuously holding onto your hand, afraid you would dissipate into thin air if I let go.

We won't need to talk about the past, for all I am interested in is the present. The present you, the one that may have changed over the years. But it doesn't matter!

And if you did decide to pop back into my life, I will only use one type of greeting to convey my true feelings of affection.

"Long-time no see, Erza."

* * *

Definition of Long time no see: When you see someone you haven't met for a long time.

Signing out,

~millieashford


End file.
